Stitched
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: Stitches covering from head to toe, in a body numb to warmth. A mind only fixed to be broken and shattered. A boy who lives in pain, never wished to be this way. He wished for things to end, but this only made it worse. Harsh words following where ever he may go, the smile he wears on his face never seems to glow. He suffers the most, only for the sake of others.
1. Ch - 0 - Teaser

**BLEEEEERPRPRPRP, OKAY LMAO.**

**THIS WAS HONESTLY JUST SOME RANDOM THING I HAD TYPED OUT FOR A MINI PROLOGUE OF SOME SORT BY I KINDA LIKED IT SHORT. SO NOW ITS A TEASER.**

**I _WILL _WRITE MORW IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS. I HAVE A REAL TWISTED MIND SO, LIKE ALL MY STORIES, IS GONBA BE KINDA DARK. SO!**

**IF YOU'RE A NEW READER OF MY STORIES AND YOU WANT MORE DARK BNHA FANFICS...**

**CHECK OUT MY STUFF.****ALTHOUGH IM TERRIBLE AT UPDATES SOMETIMES.**

**SOMETIMES A LOT AT ONE SOMETIMES GIANT BREAKS.**

**:3**

**THANK YOU, ONTO READ.**

* * *

Izuku had gone through years of ridicule and pain. The laughter that echoed in his head whenever he so much as saw the horrid exposed stitches that covered his body.

Dozens of long strings that crossed and weaved through his skin, under and over, made him seem as if he was a living puppet.

He was lucky enough to have hidden most of them under his clothing, but the dark red stitching that made it's way vertically down his face couldn't be hidden.

Nor could he compleatly hide the nightmare that dwelled within his fingers and wrapped around his hands.

Midoriya's ears rang endlessly as Bakugou pinned him against the cold classroom wall. Eyes dancing frantically around the room trying to avoided eye contact with the blond, who snarled at the timid, stitch covered, boy.

"You're pathetic Deku! How could someone as frail and weak as you, ever make it into Yuuei!?" The blonds voice echoed in Midoriya's head, his chest being pierced by the painful truth.

"Someone like you, a quirkless masochist, could never become a pro!"

"M- masochist?" Midoriya studdered as he tried to hide this face under his arms.

Bakugou relentlessly grabbed one of his arms and yanked down his sleeve revealing his arm. Thick, horrid, and poorly done stitching ran across his arm running above and below his skin.

"You're discusting! Absolutely grotesque, covered in stitches for no reason," Bakugou pinched his fingers over one of the thicker stitching on Midoriya's forearm causing the timid boy to frantically grab at his arm.

"N-no! K- kacchan, don't t- touch them!" The boy pleaded as he tried to weaken the blonds grasp on his arm. He kicked at his legs and stomach, his weak attempt wasn't worth the effort.

Bakugou let go of Midoriya and stepped back from him, "Like hell I'd pull out stitches that deep!" Bakugou ran up to him as he sat their on the ground covering up his arm and kicked him in the stomach.

Tears running from Midoriya's eyes as the pain swelled through his body. The pain traveled through his stitches and into his hands, the feeling of brutal, skin piercing, needles attacking his body one after another at a rapid pace.

Bakugou left the boy quivering in pain and scoffed.

No one came to his aid and he was left to deal with the pain of piercing needles until it finally faded. His ears ringing with the pounding of his heart.

He got onto his feet and wore a weak smile with teary eyes as he made his way and began to leave the school. His scruffy undone hair falling wherever it pleased and the threads of string that hung from under his sleeves.

A boy with a continuously shattering mind always getting stitched back together only to be torn apart, and a body that permanently lacks the feeling of warmth.

Slowly he walked the halls, laughter from the other students echoed around him. Footstep after footstep, until he made it out the doors.

* * *

**aaand, scene.**

**Well hoped u luked it.** \- pfff spelling donts mattser


	2. Ch 1 - Dream

**REEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!!!! PEOPLE I AM WRITING AGAIN OMG!!!! THANK YOU I FEEL HAPPY!!!**

* * *

**I know it's short but... the real meat and tatters is gonna start chapter 2-3!**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!!!!**

* * *

Step after step, feet quickly hitting the pavement. Izuku ran from the school, hiding his face and the tears the flowed down his cheeks.

He had continuously lied to himself and others about his stitches. He always said he was quirkless, devoid of anything that made him special.

However, that was all a lie.

He always hid in fear of pain and of others, scared of what they might think. Looking at his own body made him nauseous. The way the stitching wove through his skin looked, almost, as if it were alive.

While it was true that Izuku had no control over the stitches in his body, as it seemed to him, he had control over the needles that lied in wait under his nails inside his finger tips.

Izukus quirk was one he couldn't control all that well, at least to his knowledge. He was too afraid of it to even attempt taking control, or even try to activate it.

His quirk was damaging him night after night, day after day. Bullied, beaten, pitied, he was always feeling weak due to the ones around him.

His teachers, classmates, strangers, and, even if it wasn't intentional, even his mother tore him down.

He opened the door to his home, a note catching his attention.

"Dear Izuku, I had to go out to run some errands. Dinner is on the table and I'll be home later. Ps. Love you."

Izuku hung his head as he took the note off the door and walked into their apartment. He looked at the dinner in the table as he took his shoes off, sighing.

Walking over the table he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Izuku starred at the food on his plate, occasionally poking it with his fork moving it around the plate.

Soon enough he stood up, his food uneaten and went up into his room. Laying down on his bed he let the tears stream from his eyes.

"Why..." He cried, "Why does everything hurt so much?"

Holding his head he continues to sob, his head pounding and his breathing hastened. His fingers tugging on his hair and grinding on his scalp, Izuku could feel the needles that dwelled in his fingertips.

Drawing the slightest bit of blood from his head as his grip tightened abruptly.

He winced from the sharp tearing of his scalp and placed his arms down by his sides, letting the blood run down his hair staining the bedsheets ever so slightly.

He looked at one of his hands as he brought it to his face, his short but sharp nails hiding the nightmare that lurked below them. He shuddered at the thought of bringing the pain he felt upon another soul, it would be cruel.

For hours he continued to lie in weep on his bed, unbeknownst to him, his mother had returned home and had been calling his name.

Inko Midoriya received no answer to her calls which worried her, along with the sight of uneaten food, but not untouched, left on the table.

She walked up to her son's room only to be met with silence and a locked door. Izuku, at least to her knowledge, never locked his door. It surprised her when she knocked after attempting to open the door, only to be met with silence once again.

Inko wondered if Izuku had fallen asleep and left his room alone, still worrying in case it truly had been something else entirely.

Of course, she never knew the true cause of her son's stress. And, as a mother, it caused her the most concern. She had never known what was on her son's mind, not then, not now.

So, what she didn't know was that Izuku was dreaming about starting over at Yuuei. Where people didn't know about his past, where people didn't know about his pain, where people didn't know about his falsehoods.

If he could make it into Yuuei, he could have the opportunity to remake himself. He could no longer have to be the weak, fearful, quirkless, "masochist", he had been all his life thanks to his fear-induced lies.

He could be happy, strong, helpful, a great hero. He could have friends, friends who stuck with him even knowing the truth about him. People he could truly trust and lean on, the kind of people he never had by his side before.

To protect those who couldn't protect themselves. This is the person he longed to be, he has suffered to keep from harming others. He didn't want to suffer, he doesn't want others to suffer.

Still, this is only a dream.

If Izuku truly wishes to make his dream a reality, he would have to work for it.

No one said that changing yourself from the ground up, was going to be easy.

No one even said it was possible for him to do so.

But, even so...

This timid, fragile boy...

Was going to try.


	3. Ch 2 - Pain

**REEEEEEEE, I KNOW. I SUCK. LETS JUST GET THIS ON WITH.**

* * *

Izuku sat in his seat, silently, head held in his hands, listening... Listening to hus classmates, their remarks, their taunts, their torture.

He couldn't do anything to prevent the pain, the scars. His teachers did nothing, his mother didn't even know.

A sudden pound on the desk made Izuku spring up from his seat and onto the floor, laughter erupting from everyone in the room. Except the boy who lie on the floor, startled, and fearful.

He looked up at the one who made him jump, seeing the same spikey blond haired boy he always knew.

Fear jolted through his chest, he could feel the strings twisting beneath his skin.

He hid his face behind his arms in a weak attempt to shield himself.

Bakugou grabbed Izuku's arm and yanked the boy to his face, a sinister smirk on the blonds face.

Everyone laughed as they watched Izuku squirm and struggle to get his arm free, but he couldn't do a thing. His nails dug into the blonds skin slightly, without Izuku's intention, making him wince.

He threw Izuku onto the floor and pinned him beneath his foot, pressing hard on his chest. Izuku, once again, struggling to free himself.

Paying not attention to the struggles of the boy beneath his foot, Bakugou looked at his arm, blood flowing from a newly formed cut.

In a burst of laughter was anger, he stomped on Izuku's chest causing him to cough.

"You pathetic piece of shit!!!" Bakugou yelled picking Izuku up by his collar, "You cut me!"

There were gasps coming from the kids in the room. Izuku struggling to even get out his own words.

"I- I didn't m- mean to!" He squirmed, attempting to keep Bakugou from moving his hands to his neck.

"You're so weak that you resorted to using a blade!?" Bakugou laughed in anger, "Where is it!?"

The blond threw Izuku onto the floor, hitting his head hard on a desk.

"I- I don't h- have a knife!" He lowered his head below his arms, cowering.

"Then explain," The blond demanded, "How the fuck did you do this?!"

He forced Izuku's head up and his eyes landed on the blood that streamed from his arm.

"I don't know..." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Bakugou growled.

"I- I don't know..." Izuku cried softly.

"I can't fucking hear you, speak up!" Bakugou snapped.

"I don't know!" Izuku yelled in fear, his voice breaking.

Bakugou was furious, slamming Izuku's head into the ground then kicking him full force into the stomach.

The green haired boy coughed up blood, followed by vomit. He choked on the foul liquid that rose through his throat, the stench filling the room.

Students gagged and Bakugou only growled at the weak boy at his feet.

_Where is a teacher... why won't they ever help me?_ \- Izuku wondered.

Tears fell from his face as someone walked into the room from the hallway. They said nothing, only turning and walking back into the hallway.

Falling to the floor, Izuku couldn't do anything. The vile dripped from his mouth, the pain pulsating throughout his body.

A few moments later and footsteps began running in the hall, and his classmates moved away from him. Teachers and faculty members rushed into the room.

Bakugou was taken out of the room and his parents were imideatly called to the school. As for Izuku, an ambulance was called, as well as his mother.

He was taken to a hospital and it was there that it was found that Izuku had a broken rib, a bruised lung, a torn scalp, a ton of bruising, and some internal damage to his stomach which was the cause of him coughing up blood.

He didn't remember how long he was in the hospital, he only knew that it hurt. Even when Bakugou came to apologize he could feel that it was only a front, hatred and anger dwelling behind these lies.

Izuku could see the small amount of stitching on Bakuou's arm. Seeing it made his skin crawl, he could hear the words echoing in his head, "Quirkless masochist," over and over and over again to no end as he fell asleep.

He could feel the stiches weaving their way in his skin where it had been torn. It ached, it burned, throbbing with pain.

It wasn't long until it was suggested that Izuku be taken out of public school for his safty, as well as other reasons not disclosed to him.

As much as he didn't want to be taken out, his mother made the final decision for him.

He had all the time in the world to take his courses at home and study for highschool exams at this point, his mother still on edge of letting him apply or not.

She could see the determination in her sons eyes, she pittied him. She hated that her son was treated so terribly, she only wanted to protect him.

Bu at the cost of keeping him from his dream?

She couldn't.

**_~_****_A FEW DAYS LATER~_**

Izuku sat in his room and fiddled with the needles that came from under his fingers, trying to dull them to avoid any unintentional injuries.

The needles were strange, he couldn't quite put them into words. The long strings that pulled behind them, the dangers that they cause to him and anyone else.

It didn't matter what he did, if something happened... If his needles wove their way into someone else...

Izuku was frightened of the pain they would feel. Needles weaving underneath their skin, slowly tightening until their veins snap. An open wound oozing with blood and slowly draining them of life...

Izuku snapped into reality, the sudden prick of his finger shocking him.

_I guess they can't be dulled... _\- He thought.

Izuku sighed, getting out of his chair and going to lie down on his bed. His hair messy, his stiches constantly getting caught on the fabric.

His mother calling him down to eat, which she had already done multiple times, failed to render in her sons ears.

He could hear the pulsing of his heart pounding in his head, the twisting of stiches in his skin.

Izuku wondered what it would take for him to make it into UA, could he even do it?

He lay there in silence, the sun slowly setting and the light in his room growing dimmer. Izuku began drifting off into slumber, but even there his pain would remain.

* * *

**_Y'all are gonna see what happens when ~~~~~_****_oops spoilers, nevermind._**


	4. WATTPAD

https/my.w.tt/aZBxbNEZI4

WATTPAD STORRRY!!!!!!


End file.
